


Healer

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Narcissa Black - Freeform, Narcissa Black/reader, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Narcissa Malfoy/reader - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: A request I received on my tumblr: anonymous: Narcissa + tending to our wounds
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Healer

Narcissa felt that something was wrong. Unlike every other day, where you would come back to your shared home from work and greet her in her office with a kiss and a conversation on how each of your respective days went, your presence was announced not by you, but by one of the manor’s elves. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Black,” Dobby quietly spoke, peeking carefully around the open door of the office. 

Setting her quill down from her writing, his mistress now granted him with her full attention, “Yes, Dobby?”

“Your Mrs’ has told me to tell you that she has retired to bed early.” 

Upon hearing her beloved’s peculiar and disconcerting message of her early retirement to bed, Narcissa swiveled around in her chair to get a look at the elf who her wife had come to love--and wanted to grant liberty to--to see that he looked especially anxious. 

“Is that all she said in her message, Dobby?”

Hands nervously playing with the tattered cloth he wore to protect his modesty, the elf looked up with her with worried eyes, but nodded. 

“The Mrs did not say anything more, but she did look--”

Quickly rising from the chair, for the elf had just verbally and emotionally told Narcissa everything she needed to know at that very moment, that there in fact was something wrong with her (Y/N), she apparated out of her office and into the master bedroom.

Once she was in the room, Narcissa’s eyes--which were usually steely--immediately softened at the sight of her wife. Curled into a fetal position with her eyes squeezed shut, was her (Y/N). Slipping off her heels, Narcissa quietly climbed on the bed and gently cupped (Y/N)’s cheeks, revealing the tear stains that marred her skin.

Using her thumbs to delicately wipe the tears from her face, Narcissa spoke, 

“What is wrong, my love?”

Without looking back at her wife, (Y/N) responded, 

“Just had a tiring day.”

“A tiring day ought not to leave you in tears, (Y/N).”

Now opening her eyes, (Y/N) looked into Narcissa’s for a moment--only to look away and cry. 

“Cissa, y-you’re going to h-hate me,” (Y/N) spluttered out through sobs. 

“Darling,” Narcissa began, as one of her hands came to brush a few hairs that fell in her wife’s face, “I have never had a reason nor do I think I have the capacity to hate you. Please, tell--”

Before Narcissa could finish, (Y/N) shot her right arm out and haphazardly pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bloodied arm that had the words ‘Mudblood’ stabbed into the skin. 

Holding back any sign of emotion, Narcissa quietly took the arm in both hands to look closely at the words that desecrated her wife’s body. 

“(Y/N), I--”

“If-f you don’t want to be with me anymore b-because of this,” (Y/N) said, pointing to the mark, only for more sobs to rack her body, “I u-understand.”

“No, no, no, (Y/N)--”

“It’s ugly, Narcissa. And I’m just an ugly mudblood who needs to be reminded that--and that mudbloods like me don’t deserve to be with purebloods like you and--”

Cutting (Y/N) off from her rambling, Narcissa now spoke firmly, 

“Stop this, you know that all of that is untrue. You are not an ugly mudblood and nor do we not deserve to be together just because of our different blood statuses.”

Sniffling up at Narcissa with glassy eyes, (Y/N) hesitantly nodded. 

“I’ll draw you up a bath and I’ll tend to this, alright darling?” 

Nodding at her wife once again, (Y/N) watched as Narcissa gave her a small smile before heading off into the master bathroom to begin the bath. Once she heard the water run and smell the scent of the bath soak, (Y/N) slowly got up from the bed and entered the bathroom. Approaching her lover, Narcissa guided her closer to the tub and began to undress her, taking her time to ease (Y/N) out of her blood stained clothes. 

Now in the bath, the warm water, soak and charm of relaxation Narcissa had placed in it seemed to be working as (Y/N) looked visibly relaxed. 

Silently dipping her hand into the bathwater, Narcissa tentatively wrapped her fingers around (Y/N)’s scarred arm, whispering, “May I,” as to ask for permission so she can tend to the wound. 

With the permission granted, Narcissa quietly chanted spells that would rid her wife of the mark. 

Looking up after having successfully removing the mark completely, Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off gently by (Y/N), 

“I’ll tell you about the attack later, Cissa, I promise. I just want to take this moment to relax, is all.” 

Slowly nodding, Narcissa murmured, “Good,” before continuing at a slightly louder volume, “whoever did this to you needs to face punishment. I won’t let them get away with doing this.” 

“I know Cissa, I know,” (Y/N) reassured as she leaned over the tub’s rim to place a kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“Thank you, Cissa.”

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
